


aqua et igni

by SrtaGreenhouse



Series: The Queen of Solaria [5]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Getting Back Together, Old Lovers, This got sadder than intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrtaGreenhouse/pseuds/SrtaGreenhouse
Summary: Request: Hi, i dont know if you write present time farahxluna, if yes could you write them having a cute moment and being caught by stella ☺️
Relationships: Bloom & Stella (Winx Club), Farah Dowling/Luna of Solaria
Series: The Queen of Solaria [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177595
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	aqua et igni

**Author's Note:**

> For @ratatouillette3 on Tumblr.  
> Hope you like it.  
> This got sad, I hope it's cute enough.

Luna barely heard the steps over the pouring rain as they approached the office, she turned on her seat as the door opened, watching as Farah aimed for the dancing fire behind her desk. She stood motionless at a chair next to the stairs, as the taller fairy reached the fire, shivering slightly.

“For fuck’s sake” The startled whisper reached her and Luna smiled a little “What are you doing here, Luna?” 

“We had a meeting” She walked closer to Farah and took on the fact that she was soaked. 

“Right” she groaned “I’ve had a terrible day so if you could give me a second, I’ll-” she gestured to herself and Luna nodded. Her eyes shone blue for a second but then twinkled back to amber, Farah groaned and turned on the lights around her, searching for something around her office. Luna raised an eyebrow with concern and walked to the woman. She grabbed her shoulder to motion her around but Farah resisted.

“Miss Dowling...” She warned and Farah turned around, Luna frowned when taking on her. She was pale and her nose was red, water gushing from her hair and clothes, her eyes seemed tired. Farah sniffed a little and moved away from her, opening a chest a couple steps away, she took out a towel and wrapped it around her body, shivering slightly. She let it soak up as much water as possible and then moved to her desk, leaving the towel behind. She sat down and Luna stared at her.

“What can I help you with, Queen Luna?” She had her headmistress voice back on and Luna frowned.

“I wanted to ask you about the prospect of-” Farah sneezed and Luna’s face switched “Farah, why don’t you get out of those clothes, this can wait, you’ll get a cold” Farah startled when hearing her name from Luna’s lips after so long but shook her head. 

“I’ll do it later. Go on, please” Luna stared at the woman across from her and stood up, Farah’s gaze followed her as she walked around the office, grabbing the towel and walking back to her.

“Stand up” Farah raised an eyebrow at her “For the love of- Farah, stand up” the harsher tone got Farah to move, as she stood she towered a little over Luna. The Queen’s eyes shone blue, getting as much water as she could away from Farah and to the pots around them. She circled Farah, an arm going behind her back and pulled the towel around her, over her shoulders. She moved away a little and found Farah staring down at her, her breath heaved and she looked away. Walking to the chest she opened it and frisked around, finding some trousers and a blouse. When she turned around Farah was standing as close as possible to the fire, she held the towel close to her body and shivered. 

“Get these on” she left the clothes on the desk and stared at Farah, the woman motioning for the clothes as she left the towel in the back of her chair. Luna turned around and Farah chuckled.

“As if you had never seen me naked” Luna bit her inner cheek to stop the smile from spreading, raising an eyebrow she turned to Farah and saw her reach behind her back, she shook her head and got closer. Walking behind her she traced the zip of her dress down, uncovering scarred skin as she went, her hand touched her back slightly and Farah tensed at the same time that Luna frowned again. She turned Farah around and reached up a little, grabbing both sides of her head and pulling her down, Farah let her and sighted when she felt her lips against her skin, Luna’s lips stood on her forehead for a couple seconds.

“You are burning with fever” Farah’s face scrunched with guilt and Luna scolded her “And the worst thing is that you know it, don’t you? How long have you been like this?” Farah held her dress on and answered in a whisper.

“Since this morning, maybe last night” Luna’s eyes shone dangerously as she turned around to the kettle. 

“You are still obnoxious when you are sick” 

“Thanks, princess” sarcasm clear in her voice Farah noticed what she had said when Luna froze in her place. Luna closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she opened them again and the heart-crushed look in her eyes was replaced by a neutral facade.

“I’m sorry, it just sli-”

“Don’t” Luna held her hand up and Farah got quiet. She finished setting the kettle and warmed the water with her powers, eyes shining red for a second, walking back to Farah she sat a cup of tea infront of her, at the same time Farah got out of her heels. The aura of the room was tense and Luna spoke with a bitter smile on her face.

“I should go, we can discuss official matters when you are back to yourself” She motioned for the door and Farah reached after her, she got hold of her wrist and Luna stopped, head hanging low. “Farah, please” Farah let go of her arm and Luna turned to her, hurt all over her features, the skin in her arm still tingled from the touch. Farah’s expression mirrored her and she could see the gears working in her head, out of the blue Luna reached for Farah’s face and pressed their lips together, a tear fell from Luna’s eye and Farah cleaned it away, holding her to her body with an arm around her waist. The office’s door opened and Luna yanked away, mixed emotions in her eyes as she stared at Farah. She then turned towards the door and found her daughter, mouth agape, eyes wide open. Farah ran her hands through her hair and covered her mouth, staring from Stella to Luna.

“Fuck” she muttered under her breath. 

“Stella, I-” Luna did not know what to say and stared blankly at her daughter. 

“It’s totally cool, I just-” She gestured toward them taking on her mother’s panic, she smiled slightly to let her know it was okay “I’m sorry for interrupting” she closed the door and pressed her back against the glass door, shielding it from someone that apparently was a couple steps behind her at the secretary’s door. 

“She’s busy” Stella’s voice reached them.

“Is everything okay?” Bloom’s voice answered.

“Everything is perfect, actually” Both women inside the office breathed out at the smile that could be heard in Stella's voice.

“Okay then” 

They heard as the footsteps disappeared in the distance and Luna turned back to Farah. She choked a silent sob in her hand and walked into the fairy’s open arms, the Queen collapsed against her old lover. 

“Your clothes are still wet” She mumbled as her cheek rested against Farah’s shoulder. Farah laughed at her and moved her back, a smile on her face as Luna’s arms circled her neck and hugged her close despite the situation of her garments. “I’ve missed you so much”

“I’ve missed you too” 

They stood there for a few minutes, enjoying each other's warmth for the first time in almost 20 years. Farah’s hands clawed at Luna’s back to get her closer. Luna moved away from her with a teary smile. “Come on, you’ll catch a cold” she took Farah’s hand and walked her to the fire, standing there she helped her out of her dress. “That one is new” Luna traced her finger over a scar that ran on Farah’s side and lower stomach.

“Almost 17 years old” Farah closed her eyes at the memory, it had been one of the last battles before Aster Dell. Luna’s lips brought her back from the battlefield. 

“I’m sorry” Luna felt guilty. Guilty for not being in The Company of Light, for having to leave Farah, for being the Queen in whose name she got hurt. 

“We’re here now” Farah brought her closer to her again and Luna rested her head above her heart, she closed her eyes and her life felt whole again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any request you can find me at @inlovewithfairies on tumblr or leave a comment.  
> Feel free to let me know what you think :)


End file.
